Seven Days in the Mayhem Corner
by King of Eli
Summary: The Section 2 cyborgs and handlers  including dearest Pino and company  get sent to seven different dementions across the span of seven weeks  1 week in each demention  by a somewhat mentally unstable fangirl. How do they survive? Well, read and find out.


**Seven Days in the Mayhem Corner**

**Summary: **The Section 2 cyborgs and handlers (including dearest Pino and company) get sent to seven different dementions across the span of seven weeks (1 week in each demention) by a somewhat mentally unstable fangirl. How do they survive? Well, read and find out...Includes the handlers interacting with main characters and the cyborgs interacting with 2nd Generation O.C.'s when possible.

**Week 1: **Baccano!: The group gets transported to the Baccano! world and the handlers join Ladd and Huey to help find "The Rail Tracer", while the cyborgs get an encounter with immortality.

**Week 2: **Death Note: The group gets transported to the Death Note world and have to deal with mass murderers, investigations, the stealing of Death Notes and birthday parties.

**Week 3: **Black Butler: The group gets transported to the Black Butler world and have to help Grell in a "Black-Ops" mission to rescue his chainsaw from the Trancy household.

**Week 4: **Hetalia: The group gets transported to the Hetalia world and have to deal with dysfunctional families, axes, gym class and pencil sacrificing rituals.

**Week 5: **Warriors (as in Warrior cats, the first arc): The group all get turned into cats and join ThunderClan and try to get along without their fancy guns and figuring out how to use their new furry bodies.

**Week 6: **Musical: The group gets to star in a musical, incorporating lots of Disney songs and crazy crack pairings.

**Week 7: **The Real World: The group gets transported to "real life" and have to face crazed fangirls, hobos that want to destroy the world, an army of gingers trying to steal Triela's weapons, and the Taliban.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a bored fangirl. Now a bored fangirl is a dangerous fangirl, because she can make bad things happen. Very bad things.

Looking at her blank Word document, the fangirl smiled before looking down at the Sumatran tiger at her feet.

"Well, Oliver," she grinned happily. "I have an idea!"

[MEANWHILE, at the SWA...]

It was late, and the lights in the last office of the Section 2 buildings had finally gone out. Triela let out a heavy sigh as she curled up in her bed, resting her head on her pillow, before sitting up.

"Hey, Claes, you awake?" she whispered. A groan told her she probably was, before seeing Claes's head poke out over the side of the top bunk.

"Yes, why?" she muttered.

"Do you feel like...something strange is going to happen?"

"...go to bed, Triela." with those words, Claes's head disappeared and Triela, frowning, rested her head on the pillows to sleep.

Little did she know, this would be one of the last semi-peaceful sleeps she would get.

[MEANWHILE, back in fangirlworld]

Finishing the paragraph, Liz stood. "Alrightie then. Let's do this, Oliver." taking a pen, she drew a circle on the tile floor, before stepping into it. Oliver followed her, looking up at her with uncertainty as she grabbed onto his collar.

"Take us," she began to command, "to Seven Days in the Mayhem Corner!" And in a flash of silver light...

They were gone.

[MEANWHILE, in Triela's dreams]

Triela had never seen this girl, she was sure of it. Yet here she was, standing in front of her with a tiger at her side.

The girl had skin almost the same shade as hers, albeit a shade lighter. Her eyes and hair were almost the same color; dark brown, almost black. Her hair was very curly and pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, bangs falling over her eyes and stray hairs sticking out here and there. She wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and torn blue jeans with the ends rolled up to see her white socks peeking out over the black shoes.

"Who are you?" Triela asked the girl. "And why are you dressed like you're from the fifties?"

"My name, is Liz," the girl told her. "And it was fifties day at school, sorry. Now you, Triela, have been specially chosen to go on a mission for me. You and a few of your friends will be travelling to 7 different dementions that are having a bit of...trouble, per se. Now don't worry, I've already slowed down time in your demention so it won't even be like you were ever gone! You'll be spending a week in each demention, which should be enough time for you to find the key I've hidden. If you can't find the key, well, you'll die!" she said cheerfully. "Bye bye, now~"

"Hey, wait a sec—" Triela started to say, but the girl had already jumped on her tiger and rode away, and daylight was slowly closing in...

**Chapter One**

Day One of Captivity

_In Which Cards are Dealt,_

_Cigars are Smoked,_

_and Felix speaks of the Rail_

_Tracer._

"Are you sure she's okay, Scout?"

"She looks kinda...not good..."

"Are you sure she's alive?"

"Obviously! Dead people don't breathe, Eileen!"

Opening her eyes, Triela was greeted by a golden haired, odd-eyed young girl staring at her. Sitting up, Triela looked around.

"Where...where am I?" she asked. "Who are you? Where's Claes and the others?"

"Hey, hey, hold up there," a reddish brown haired boy with yellow gold eyes told her. "Just calm down. You're at my house right now, more specifically, my aunt's mansion. Your female friend is downstairs."

For a moment, Triela relaxed, leaning back in the big bed she was in. She noticed she was still in her nightgown, and, blushing, she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "You still haven't told me who you are."

Pausing, the boy dramatically put a hand to his chest. "Please excuse my rudeness!" he murmured. "My name is Scout. I'm the oldest." first, he pointed to a long blonde haired, cobalt eyed girl. "That's Lira, she's my sister and the second oldest, and those two are the twins." he motioned to the odd-eyed blonde girl and a red haired, cobalt eyed girl who sat in a corner. "The blonde one is Eileen and the red haired one is Maria."

"Nice to meet you," Triela murmured. "Would you mind taking me downstairs?"

When she arrived downstairs, Triela sighed in relief as she noticed Claes sitting at the table. Beside her sat Triela's cello case, which concealed the weapon she had inside of it. Although she was happy to see it, she was still confused.

"Where did you get that?" Triela asked, sitting down at the table.

"We found it lying beside you," Lira told her. "We figured it was yours. If it's not..."

"It is," Triela said quickly, eyes roaming across the table. It was now that she noticed the dark brown haired girl and the light blonde haired girl across the table. The darker haired girl was busy shuffling a deck of cards and the lighter haired girl was staring boredly at the table.

"Who are you?" Triela asked curiously.

"Oh, those are our cousins," Scout told her as he reached for a bowl in one of the top drawers. "The dark haired one is Ceralee and the light haired one is Terra."

"Nice to meet you," Triela murmured to the girls. Ceralee didn't bother to look at her, only dealt cards to Terra and Claes, who appeared to be playing with them.

"I don't even know why I bother," Terra muttered mostly to herself. "Ceralee cheats the hell out of this game, so there's no way either of us can win."

"She learns it from Uncle, you know," Lira grinned. The grin spread as Ceralee glared daggers at her, dull golden eyes burning with an unspoken hatred.

"So...your parents won't mind us staying here for a bit?" Triela asked as Scout poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"They shouldn't," Scout replied. "I don't even know if they'll find out. My dad's doing some...er...work and my mum's helping him. Unless one of my uncles bails on us we should be fine."

Triela nodded knowingly as she looked down. "Um...may I ask...where are we currently? And what's today's date?"

"Well right now, we're in the outskirts of New York City," Scout told her. "And it's...November 5th, 1950."

"_1950_?" Triela cried, falling backwards out of her chair.

**Meanwhile, with Henrietta and Rico...**

Our dear 'Etta and Rico had not been so lucky as to been picked up by someone, and had instead been left on the roadside somewhere in New York City. For a while they wandered around the city, until they came upon an interesting sight. It was a young, black haired girl walking along with a taller, blonde haired boy. A dirty blonde haired young boy was walking between them, and the black haired girl was holding the leash to...

"An alligator," Rico murmured. "They're walking an alligator."

"Good morning," Henrietta chimed as they eventually crossed paths. The black haired girl's golden eyes flickered over to her, before sneering a little.

"Hello," she greeted. "And who might you be?"

"My name is...Henrietta," she told them. "Henrietta Croce. And this is my sister, Rico Croce." Rico didn't bother to point out her mistake, only nodded and took her "sister's" hand. "We're looking for a place to stay. We can't find our parents..."

"Um..." the blonde boy started to say, but his sister cut him off. The alligator was starting to sniff Henrietta's shoes now.

"Of course you can!" she grinned, and Henrietta saw an—evil?—gleam in her eye. The blonde boy frowned as he looked at her and crossed his arms. The dirty blonde haired little boy was sitting on the monster gator now, tugging at his collar. "We'll be happy to have you. My name is Shane, this is my twin brother Sean and my younger brother Samuel. The alligator is Kill Death Murderface."

"Kill...Death...Murderface?" Rico asked curiously.

"My father named him," Shane explained. "We've had him for quite a while. Now come, walk with us. We have to get back to the apartment anyways..."

Once they returned to the apartment, Shane flung open the door. "We're home!" she called. Hearing no answer, she ran inside. Sean followed her, inviting Henrietta and Rico inside before he entered, and finally Samuel followed, not saying a word as he rode on the back of Kill Death Murderface.

"So this is where you live?" Rico asked, walking inside. "It seems kind of small for you three and your parents..."

"Sometimes it seems that way," Shane sighed, sitting on the couch. "But it's just big enough for all of us..." sitting up, Shane frowned. "Sean, have you seen Cat?"

"He was here when we left..." Sean replied, looking up and down for the missing Cat. Samuel jumped up on the couch and sat beside his sister, blue eyes looking around uninterestedly.

"You have a cat?" Henrietta asked, eyes lighting up. "I love cats!"

"Actually, he's our dog," Sean corrected. "But he might as well be a cat, by the way that he acts..." as soon as he said that, a blue mottled blur came rocketing off of a bookshelf and landed on Sean's shoulder. Despite the dog being full-sized, Sean didn't fall over from the impact, instead looked at the Catahoula Leopard Dog on his shoulder and frowned. "Have you been up there the whole time?"

"He's so pretty!" Rico cooed, stepping forward and petting the Catahoula on his head. The dog's tail didn't wag, only swished back and forth as he leaned over and licked Rico's hand, causing the little blonde to giggle. "What kind is he?"

"A Catahoula Leopard Dog," Shane told her, inviting the dog onto the couch beside her. "That's part of where his name came from." rolling her eyes, Shane stood up. "I'm bored of all of this family stuff." looking at Henrietta and Rico, Shane grinned evilly. "Wanna go see my mom's lab?"

Sean frowned at Shane and crossed his arms. "Shane, that's probably not the best idea. Mom's always telling Dad to stay out of his lab, so maybe you should stay out too—"

"Nonsense!" Shane cut off her brother, putting a finger in front of Sean's mouth. "I've already sneaked in there plenty of times. Dad's just too dumb to figure out how to get in there." turning to Henrietta and Rico, she grinned. "So, do you want to go see, or what?"

[Meanwhile, with Angelica...]

"Marco..." Angelica whimpered, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "Where are you?" she asked, sitting down on a bench. She was in some sort of park, alone. Unlike the other cyborgs, Angelica hadn't been with anyone, so she had to face this new ordeal on her own.

As she whimpered, Angelica could hear voices somewhere close to where she was sitting.

"Do you hear that, Maria?" A boy asked. "That little girl...she's crying!"

"Why do you think she's crying, Izzy?"

"Well, she did say a boy's name...maybe she's crying over her boyfriend..."

"He probably cheated on her and left her heartbroken..."

"How terrible! Oh, Maria!"

"Oh Izzy!"

Turning around, Angelica noticed a blonde haired boy and a brunette haired girl crouched behind the bench. Once they noticed her, they both jumped up in surprise.

"We're sorry if we interrupted you mourning your lost love," they both apologized at the same time.

"My...love?" Angelica murmured. "Oh, Marco! He's not my love, he's...my...father. My name is Angelica Toni, and I'm looking for him. Do you think you could help me find him?"

It looked as though the twins were thinking for a moment, before nodding. "Sure! First, let us introduce ourselves!"

"My name is Izador Dian," the boy announced. "And this is my sister, Maria Dian."

"It's very nice to meet you," Angelica smiled as she looked at them. "So, um...could you tell me where I am?"

[Meanwhile, with the handlers...]

"Down, kitty!" Jean commanded as he sat in a tree branch with Jose, Hillshire and Marco clinging on for dear life. Below them a lioness roared angrily, pawing at the tree branch and leaning against the tree itself. Her claws were making deep, jagged marks in the tree trunk, and Jean gulped nervously. If she moved up a little more...

"Lionel!" a voice called from out of his field of vision. "Lionel! Get over here!" the lioness's massive head turned before she let out a catlike groan and followed the voice. She was met by a brown haired older looking teenager with a sword tattoo on his face holding a rope lead. Once she reached him, the boy tied the rope around her collar and looked up at Jean, Jose, Hillshire and Marco.

"I'm sorry if Lionel scared you," he apologized. "She probably wasn't planning to eat you. She just didn't know who you were and was putting you somewhere to wait for me."

"That's reassuring," Jean muttered, slowly climbing out of the tree, not taking his eyes off of the lioness. She didn't take his eyes off of him either, grunting and licking her jaws as he came down. Slowly and cautiously, the others followed him down.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot," the boy murmured. "My name's Jacuzzi Splot, and this is Lionel. Who might you be?"

"My name is Jean Croce," Jean replied. "This is my brother, Jose Croce, and our partners Marco Toni and Victor Hillshire."

"Nice to meet you," Jacuzzi greeted, a half-smile on his face. Lionel's tail swished when he said her name, but otherwise she didn't move.

"I have a question," Jose started to say. "Is that a _sword _tattoo on your face?"

[Meanwhile, with Pino and company...]

"Put your hands up or I'll shoot."

This was definitely not the first sight Pinocchio wanted to see after being dead for at least half a day; a little red-haired boy pointing a double barrel shotgun in his face, flanked by a black-haired girl and another, bigger red-haired boy both pointing guns in the faces of his companions, Franco and Franka.

"Maybe we should go a little easy on them, Toni," the girl suggested. "They've been mostly dead all day."

"I can't tell you how true that is," Pino echoed. "I mean seriously, for a guy to wake up with a seven year old pointing a gun in his face—" he was cut off as the boy frowned and pressed the gun into his nose.

"I'm not seven!" he snapped. "I'm _eight._ Get it right."

"Give it up, Toni," the older red head snickered, elbowing the younger in the arm. "The only person who could ever get your age right was Grandpa and that's because he's just strange like that."

"That doesn't mean I can't correct people when they get it wrong." sighing, Toni let the gun fall against his leg. "You can get up now. And don't bother putting your hands up, just come with us. Even though you've been mostly dead all day, that doesn't change the fact that you're trespassing."

"So where are you taking us exactly?" Pino asked as they walked along. "And where are we?"

"You don't even know where you are?" Toni laughed. "Well, right now, you're in New York, New York. In case you don't know where _that_ is, we're in America, as in the United States of America, in the continent of—"

"Okay I get it!" the blonde snapped, getting irritated very quickly with the young red head. "Geez, I'm not dumb..." _How the hell did we end up in America?_

"That's good to hear," Toni grinned. "Anyway, we're on our way to our parents house. Oh, I never did introduce myself did I? Well, my name is Antonio Jasper Walken, although you can call me Toni. That's my sister, Bellatrix Michelle Walken, and my big brother, Felix Vino Walken."

"I would say nice to meet you..." Pino started to say. "But I'd be lying, since our meeting was pretty much anything but nice."

Toni just frowned and went silent, and that's pretty much how the rest of their walk was after that; silent.

**Chapter One, Part Two**


End file.
